


Desde o Fim Até o Começo

by briemundlover



Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series), TV Quase
Genre: Angst, IngáTowner, M/M, Mpreg, Tv Quase - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briemundlover/pseuds/briemundlover
Summary: Renan engravida novamente, e isso não seria um grande problema se não fosse pelo trauma que passou durante a gestação de Renanzinho. Ele entra em conflito quando Rogerinho revela seu desejo de ser pai.





	Desde o Fim Até o Começo

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca na minha vida eu imaginei que iria escrever uma mpreg (gravidez masculina), mas cá estou eu, me desafiando mais uma vez. Por isso já peço de cara: se eu fiz alguma coisa errada por favor me avise para que eu possa retificar. E me desculpe também.
> 
> Outra coisa: nesta fanfic Renan é um homem trans. Se você se ofende com isso, é bom parar por aqui e ler outra coisa. Comentários transfóbicos não serão permitidos e, portanto, deletados.
> 
> Agradecimentos a [@derrotaderrota](https://twitter.com/derrotaderrota) pela ajuda, pela força, pela confiança. Ela pediu por esse mimo, e eu espero que eu corresponda às expectativas dela. Aliás, leia ["Bolo de Laranja"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/bolo-de-laranja-16039899), a mpreg SprinterKombi que ela está escrevendo!

O dia finalmente chegou. Este com certeza é o Carburador de Prata mais especial de todos os tempos. Rogerinho não consegue conter a emoção ao anunciar o vencedor do "Grande Prêmio Mark Vin Diesel Sinclair de Atuação do Ator", que é ninguém menos que o homem que dá nome ao prêmio e entra no estúdio todo sorridente.  
  
Maurílio, Julinho e Renan estão aplaudindo de pé, o último chorando muito. Simone e o cara de regata que mora no estúdio também ovacionam o grande ator, que cumprimenta o trio de comentaristas com apertos de mão e abraços. Quando Vin finalmente se aproxima do apresentador do programa para receber seu prêmio, Rogerinho sente borboletas em seu estômago que logo atribui ao nervosismo, mas logo percebe que está enganado.  
  
Ele abre os olhos e se assusta ao sentir Renan sair de seus braços e da cama e ver sua silhueta correr em direção ao banheiro. A seguir, ouve o familiar barulho de vômito e rapidamente se levanta, cheio de preocupação. Ao chegar, liga a luz e encontra o namorado com a cara na privada.  
  
\- Tá tudo bem, Renan? - ele pergunta quando o outro termina de vomitar, ajoelhando-se do lado do outro piloto.  
  
\- Não, mas eu vou ficar, Rogerinho - Renan responde antes de limpar a boca com as costas da mão.  
  
\- Como que vai ficar, Renan? Já é a terceira vez que você vomita essa semana!  
  
O piloto da Towner lentamente se levanta com a ajuda do companheiro, fecha a tampa da privada e dá a descarga.  
  
\- Deve ser alguma coisa estragada! Talvez o celular que eu coloquei no estrogonofe tava com defeito.  
  
\- Não pode ser isso, ou eu estaria passando mal também. Fora que você se enjoou com o cheiro de carne assada no churrasco do sindicato semana passada. Cê pensa que eu não reparei, mas reparei, sim! Você tem que ir ao médico!  
  
Ao ouvir estas palavras, o pai de Renanzinho olha para o outro piloto assustado e lentamente senta-se na tampa da privada fechada.  
  
\- É, talvez eu precise fazer uns exames, mesmo - ele concorda numa voz apreensiva.  
  
\- Precisa sim, Renan! Temos que ir ao hospital agora - exclama Rogerinho.  
  
\- Tudo bem, já me sinto melhor agora, dá pra esperar até amanhã - diz Renan, se levantando.  
  
\- Tem certeza? - o piloto da Sprinter toma o rosto do namorado em suas mãos para se certificar de que não há nada de errado com ele.  
  
\- Tenho, sim, Rogerinho. Obrigado por se preocupar - Renan se aproxima para dar lhe um selinho, mas se afasta rapidamente. - Desculpa, minha sopinha, não dá pra te beijar com a boca com gosto de vômito.  
  
Rogerinho carrega um raro sorriso nos lábios enquanto observa Renan escovar os dentes, e só de se beijarem é que os dois voltam para a cama. O segundo se recusa a pegar no sono antes do primeiro, e quando se certifica disso, fecha os olhos na tentativa de retomar a cerimônia do Carburador de Prata de onde tinha parado.  
  


  
A primeira coisa que Rogerinho nota ao chegar em casa na noite do dia seguinte é que Renanzinho está sentado no canto do sofá de estofado rasgado, brincando com alguma coisa branca que parece ser um daqueles termômetros eletrônicos.  
  
\- Que que cê tá fazendo com isso aí, filho? - ele tira o objeto das mãos do jovem. É incrível como demorou menos tempo do que imaginava para que ele praticamente adotasse o jovem como seu progenitor. - Cadê teu pai?  
  
\- Tá no quintal, papai Rogerinho. Ele pediu pra você ir lá ver ele - Renanzinho responde com um sorriso, e o piloto sente um calor em seu peito. Ainda precisa se acostumar com o mais novo parentesco.  
  
Rogerinho afaga os cabelos do garoto e saí para encontrar seu amado. No caminho, observa melhor o objeto em sua mão e conclui que não é um termômetro. Ele já tinha visto um desses antes. Só quando ganha o quintal ele se dá conta do que está segurando.  
  
Renan está sentado num banquinho encostado em uma parede, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Quando o outro sente sua aproximação, arruma sua postura e olha para ele aflito, os olhos inchados e vermelho, coisa que nunca havia visto antes.  
  
\- Que que aconteceu, Renan? Cê tava chorando? Que que que significa isso aqui? - Rogerinho mostra o teste de gravidez o bombardeia com perguntas, tentando ser o mais delicado possível.  
  
\- Senta aqui, meu bem. Preciso te contar uma coisa - o piloto da Towner bate com a mão de leve no espaço ao seu lado e Rogerinho, apreensivo e curioso, obedece.  
  
\- Fala logo, Renan, eu tô nervoso já.  
  
Ele vira o corpo para o piloto do Ingá e pegou em suas mãos. A seguir, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo duas vezes numa tentativa de se acalmar. O outro sente vontade de incitá-lo a falar, mas aguarda pacientemente. Neste momento, Renan abre os olhos e diz, apertando as mãos um pouco mais:  
  
\- Rogerinho, eu fiquei pensando no que você disse ontem, sobre vomitar e me enjoar com cheiro carne assada. Fiquei tão ocupado fazendo meus corres e buscando informações pro programa que nem reparei que minha menstruação atrasou. Então eu fiz o teste. Fiz cinco, mas só este basta pra te mostrar. Eu… - ele pausa para suspirar e revela: - eu estou grávido.  
  
Rogerinho já está mais do que acostumado a ouvir as doideiras que saem da boca de Renan, mas a que ele acaba de escutar parece ser a maior delas. Se é se ele escutou certo, claro. Será possível? Eles estão juntos há quase dois anos e nunca chegaram a conversar sobre isso, sequer planejaram.  
  
\- É o quê? - é tudo que consegue balbuciar.  
  
\- Tô esperando um filho seu.  
  
\- Puta que pariu! Meu Deus do céu, isso é… isso é - demora alguns instantes para decidir o que está sentindo, mas chega lá. - Maravilhoso!  
  
\- Maravilhoso? - gagueja Renan.  
  
\- Maravilhoso, Renan! - Rogerinho dá um beijo no namorado e se levanta em êxtase. - Puxa, eu sempre quis ser pai, é meu grande sonho! E um filho nosso, ainda por cima! Não que eu não ame o Renanzinho, eu considero ele meu filho também, mas não é meu filho de sangue. Eu não achei que fosse acontecer tão rápido, a gente nem falou nada sobre isso, mas garanto que… - Ele se vira e se interrompe ao ver que a expressão do namorado está mais aflita do que antes e seus olhos estão marejados, o que mata sua alegria. - Que que foi?  
  
\- Me desculpa, Rogerinho, mas eu não… - a dificuldade de Renan em se expressar amedronta o piloto da Sprinter. - Eu não sei se quero ter esse filho, Rogerinho! Não sei se devo!   
  
\- Por que não?  
  
Renan começa balbuciar algumas palavras sem sentido e em seguida chora copiosamente, e Rogerinho corre para a cozinha e retorna com um copo de água com açúcar e uma folha de papel toalha. Este enxuga as lágrimas do rosto do outro, que bebe o líquido todo e respira fundo algumas vezes. Rogerinho se surpreende com o quão paciente está sendo. Normalmente não é assim, mas com o namorado é mais fácil.  
  
\- Tá mais calmo agora, Renanzão?  
  
\- Tô, sim. Obrigado, chuchuzinho - Renan dá um selinho para reforçar o agradecimento, o que faz Rogerinho sorrir.  
  
\- Agora, me conta.  
  
\- Você sabe o quanto eu amo o Renanzinho - Renan começa depois de respirar fundo pela última vez. - Além de você, a minha, quer dizer a nossa sopinha de abóbora foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo. Mas o período da gravidez foi extremamente difícil. A começar pela minha família. Cê tinha que ver, Rogerinho, ficaram espantados quando eu disse que não me identificava mais como mulher, e sim como homem. Aí eu tive um caso com um primo meu, que acabou me engravidando e depois me abandonou por causa disso. E quando contei pros meus pais ficaram ainda mais confusos. Minha mãe, coitada, se sentiu incapaz de me ajudar, porque não sabia como lidar com um homem grávido! Aí eu tive que sair de casa!  
  
\- Isso é muito triste, Renan! - comenta Rogerinho. - Ninguém merece isso.  
  
\- Por sorte eu tive a minha amiga Fabíola, que me acompanhou durante toda a gravidez. Ela foi o único apoio que eu tive, e é praticamente a mãe do Renanzinho. Além disso, eu, que era obeso mórbido, acabei perdendo peso em vez de ganhar, e ficava doente com mais frequência, passava mal a toda hora. Mas deu tudo certo no final, e hoje o meu filho tá aí me enchendo de orgulho.  
  
\- Que bom, mesmo. - Rogerinho faz um lembrete mental de agradecer a mulher que ajudou seu namorado a ter seu filho.  
  
\- E aí eu jurei pra mim mesmo que nunca mais engravidaria. Mas aí eu conheci você, ficamos amigos, nos apaixonamos e o resto você já sabe - Renan suspira. - Eu sabia que a gente não devia ter tirado os celulares da cama.  
  
\- Mas eles tavam me incomodando, Renan! E a gente tava usando camisinha! - Rogerinho se defende.  
  
\- E por algum acaso adiantou alguma coisa? Nunca confiei naquele negócio de látex, Rogerinho! Olha aí no que deu!  
  
Provavelmente alguma furou nesse meio tempo, Rogerinho reflete enquanto olha para o chão do quintal, mas não diz nada ao companheiro. Agora não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado.  
  
Os dois ficam calados por algum tempo. Existe um conflito a ser resolvido aqui: Rogerinho deseja muito realizar seu sonho de ser pai, mais ainda de um filho de Renan. mas não às custas da saúde de Renan. Não quando ele já sofreu tanto para ter Renanzinho.  
  
\- Sinto muito você ter passado por tudo isso, Renanzão. Não fazia ideia de que tudo tinha difícil pra você - finalmente diz, colocando a um braço em volta dos ombros do outro piloto.  
  
\- Eu estraguei tudo, não foi, minha geminha? - Renan indaga, soando triste.  
  
\- Cê não estragou nada, não, rapá. Olha só, você não precisa ter essa criança se não quiser. A gente já tem o Renanzinho, e tá tudo bem. Vocês já são minha família.  
  
\- Mas e você? Cê acabou de dizer que era seu sonho ser pai! E ficou todo feliz quando dei a notícia. Agora já era!  
  
\- Para com isso, Renan, já era nada! E não se trata de mim, se trata de você e da sua saúde. Eu não vou te pressionar a fazer nada, tá bom? Se você quiser continuar com a gravidez, tudo bem. Se não quiser, tudo bem também. O que te fizer feliz. Independente da sua decisão, eu vou te apoiar até o fim.  
  
Uma lágrima rola pelo rosto de Renan, mas o sorriso que só o piloto do Ingá tem o privilégio de ver aparece mesmo assim, o que o alivia e o faz sorrir também.  
  
\- Obrigado, Rogerinho. Vou pensar nisso - ele promete e reitera o agradecimento com um beijo.  
  
\- Tudo bem. - Rogerinho se levanta do banquinho e oferece uma mão ao amado. - Vamo jantar? Eu tô com fome.  
  
Sorrindo um pouco mais, Renan aceita e se levanta com a ajuda do piloto, e os dois entram em casa de mãos dadas. Apesar de aparentar tranquilidade, Rogerinho ainda se sente amargurado. Não será fácil abrir mão de seu sonho, mas ele precisa fazer esse sacrifício pela felicidade do outro piloto.

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem não reconheceu, o título veio deste trecho da música "Amor, do Meu Grande Amor" do Barão Vermelho: "Pois tudo que ofereço/ É meu calor, meu endereço/A vida do teu filho/Desde o fim até o começo".
> 
> Esta fanfic a princípio seria um one shot, mas @derrotaderrota concordou que ela funcionaria melhor como uma multichapter. Prometo que vou terminá-la! E se chegou até aqui, muito obrigada. <3


End file.
